The Many PickUp Lines of Zevie
by Dis-Iz-Da-Lyfe
Summary: This is a One-Shot. Not my best but sort of enjoyable. Zander trys to ask out Stevie using the cheesiest stupidest Pick-up lines ever.


**How to Rock**

**The Many Pick-Up Lines Of Zevie**

**By: hoaluvpatrome567**

* * *

Pick-up line one: "I lost my phone number, can I have yours?"

Stevie's P.O.V.

I look at the sheet of paper in front of me and write down another lyric. Zander was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago to help me write this song, and he still isn't here. I sigh and turn back to my bass srumming it. I am about to write down another lyric when Zander comes in. He throws his backpack onto the floor next to the couch. He sits down next to me and throws an arm over my shoulders.

"Where were you?" I question him. He smiles turning his head to me.

"I lost my phone number, can I have yours?" He asks. I laugh at the cheesy pick up line and shake my head.

"You already do." I smirk. He curses lightlly under his breath and gets up grabs his backpack and walks back out the door. Looks like I'm finishing the song by myself.

* * *

Pick-up line two: "Are you from Tennesse Because your the only Ten-I-see"

Stevie's P.O.V.

I walk up to Zander's locker to see him grabbing a few books out of his locker. I slam the song I had to finish alone yesterday ontop of them. He looks at it quizacally before relization comes over his face.

"You know it's not really nice when the other song writer leaves me to finish a song all by myself." I say to him.

"I'm sorry I needed to do something." He states. I roll my eyes.

"What flirt with a girl?" I ask.

"No, but I do need to right now." He says. I scoff and wait for him to walk away. He stays put and looks at me with a foolish grin on his face. "Are you from Tennesse because your the only Ten-I-See." He smiles. I again roll my eyes.

"You of all people should know that I am from New York, and that I break that scale at an 11." I say with a small flip of my hair. I pick up the song and walk away.

* * *

Pick up line three: Looks at tag on girls shirt "Just like I thought, made in heaven."

Zander's P.O.V.

I walk into the band room to see a still angered Stevie. I smirk and walk up to her.

"Why are you late again?" She questions.

"I just had to take care of something." I smile at her. She shakes her head and pulls out a piece of paper from her binder. I walk behind her grabbing the back of her shirt.

"What are you doing?" She asks slowly. I look at the tag on her shirt and smile. "Why are you touching the tag on my shirt?"

"Just like I thought, made in heaven." I state. I let go of her tag and Stevie faces me.

"I will mess you up." She says before getting up leaving me to write the song.

* * *

Pick up line four: "You must be tired because you've been running through my mind all day."

Zander's P.O.V.

We finish playing Only You Can Be You and I walk over to the couch to join Stevie. I sit down next to her. She looks at me and rolls her eyes.

"You must be tired because you've been running throught my mind all day." I smile at her. She crosses her legs and faces me.

"Your right I am tired." She says. I smile at her feeling proud for finally having a pick-up line that works. "But not because you think about me, I'm tired because we just played 10 songs, and because I got 3 hours of sleep last night." She states, my smile falters and turns into a frown. She smiles and stretches out putting her feet

on my lap. I roll my eyes and start to think of new pick-up lines.

* * *

Pick-up line number five: "You owe me a stick of gum, because when I saw you the gum fell out of my mouth."

Stevie's P.O.V.

I walk into the band room in sweats and a old hand-me down band T-shirt. I drop my bag on the ground collapsing the couch. Kacey ordered an emergencey band meeting at 5 am and I decided to arrive early to catch a few Z's. I close my eyes snuggling into the couch deeper.

I'm about to close my eyes when I hear the door shut. I feel someone hop over the back of the couch landing so they are sitting in front of my legs. I open my eyes slowly to see Zander.

"You owe me a stick of gum, because when I saw you the bum fell out of my mouth." He says smiling. I roll my eyes for about the 600th time this week.

"I'm wearing sweats and a hand-me down band T-shirt plus you aren't chewing gum." I deadpan. He stares at me before bringing his hand to his face making a thinking face. I sit waiting patiently as he opens and closes his mouth.

* * *

Pick-up line number six: "I can see myself in the reflection of your beautiful eyes... and DAMN I look good"

Stevie's P.O.V.

I look over at Zander again to see his face brighten up and his pointer finger go up. I raise my eyebrows as he looks at me. Wow a lightbulb actually went off in that tiny brain of his. He smiles before saying what was on his mind.

"I can see myself in the reflection of you beautiful eyes... and DAMN I look good." Zander smiles triumphently. I look at him like he stabbed someone.

"That's the pick-up line you would use on me or anyother girl?" I ask him slowly. He nods his head. "You are way to vain, get a freaking life and look in a mirror you aren't all that hot, so why say something like that?" I ask him hurt he would even think about using a line like that on me.

"Uh yeah?" He asks. I shake my head in disbelief, I'm about to say something else but Kacey walks in at that time followed by Nelson and Kevin.

* * *

Pick-up line number seven: "Do you make snares cuz I'm all tangled up in your love." Hunger Games Pick-up line.

Stevie's P.O.v.

After a day I actually forgive Zander, I know why? Because he did look pretty hot that early in the morning. Although I did ignore him for a day he's bothering me with pick-up lines again, and I'm not sure if he's serius or not.

"Do you make snares? Cuz I'm all tangled up in your love." Zander says.

"You just used a Hunger Games pick-up line on me." I mutter.

"Yeah one of the few appropriate ones, the others are about Peeta knowing how to control his frosting, and President Snow seeing your rosebush." Zander says with a roll of my eyes.

"Yeah I know I've read all of them." I say. "Hunger Games fanatic remember?" I question him. "Oh yeah and that pick-up line still sucked. Try a better one." I wink at him getting up. I collect my things and walk out of the band room door.

* * *

Pick-up line number eight: "If you were a booger I'd pick you first."

Stevie's P.O.v.

I look over at Zander for the 8th time in the last 5 minutes, he hasn't said a pick-up line to me yet and I'm wondering what could be going on. He usually says one to me each day... Right as I think he's given up he says one. "If you were a booger I'd pick you first."

"Oh my god you have got to be kidding me." I roll my eyes. "These just keep getting lamer and lamer Zan." I reply.

"I know I'm running out of cheesy ones." He shrugs.

"Than don't use a cheesy one." I deadpan.

"But then I actually have to think." Zander whines.

"Than do it for once in your life." I say angrily collecting my things again and leaving the lunch area.

* * *

Pick-up line number nine: "If I could rearange the alphabet I would put you and I together."

Stevie's P.O.V.

I open my eyes slowly as my ringtone blasts from my phone. I check my alarm clock for the time. Who texts someone at 4 in the morning? I groan and grab my phone. I open up the text message to see it's from Zander. I roll my eyes and open in up.

**If I could rearange the alphabet I would put 'U' and 'I'**** together.**

I roll my eyes at his reply but slightly laugh I press reply and quickly type a text back.

_If I could rearange the alphabet I would put 'F' and 'U' together._

I smirk at the reply and shut my eyes waiting for the text back. My ringtone blares again and I look at the text.

**You wound me Baskara.**

I laugh again and reply back quickly.

_That's my job Robbins._

**Yeah Yeah I'm tired night x.**

I roll my eyes.

_Yeah thanks for waking me up by the way. Night x._

I send the text and close my eyes before falling back asleep thinking about his cheesy pickup lines.

* * *

Pick-up line number ten: "If you were a new burger at McDonalds you would be the McGorgeous."

Zander's P.O.V.

I smile as I see Stevie sitting at the table all alone. I have probably THE best pick-up line to use on her. Your probably wondering why I'm making such an effort, well, I want to see if these work first off, second I want to go out with Stevie, is that so bad?

"Hey Zander." Stevie smiles as I walk up. I sit down next to her putting my arm around her.

"If you were a new burger at McDonalds you would be the McGorgeous." I say to her.

"So I would be some fattening chemical filled burger that only tastes good because it has a bunch of chemicals noone can pronounce in it. Wow thank you for making me feel like a million bucks." She rolls her eyes sarcastically.

"I don't get it, what pick-up line could you possibly want?" I question her giving up.

"I want one that will make me feel beautful, make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world, the girl that makes you smile everyday. I want to feel like you love me, and so far your not doing a good job." She says. I look at her seriously before getting up to write down her feelings.

* * *

Pick-up line number eleven: "Can I borrow your phone, my mom said to call her when I fell in love."

Zander's P.O.V.

I take a deep breath and make my way over to Stevie. "Hi." I say to her.

"Hey Zander." She replys lifelessley.

"I was wondering... Can I borrow your phone?" I question her.

"Why?" She asks slowly.

"My mom said to call her when I fell in love." I reply smoothly. She smiles slightly.

"That's not bad Romeo." She kisses my cheek. I smile to myself and swing my arm around her.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" I question.

"Oh god here we go again."

* * *

Zander's P.O.V.

I walk up to Stevie sitting down next to her. "So what pick-up line is next? 'Are you on fire because your hot?' or do you like the 'Do you work at subway? Because you just gave me a footlong.' Pick." Stevie says as I sit down. I roll my eyes and turn to face her. I take my hands with hers and look her in the eyes.

"I have no pick-up line today, because I love you. And I shouldn't have to prove that with a pick-up line." I say looking her in the eyes before kissing her. She kisses back and I smile against her lips. I break apart to see her smiling a little.

"You know that sounds like a pick-up line..." She drags off kissing me before I could reply. "But I love it none the less." She smiles.

"Good because I put alot of hard time into thinking of it." I smile sheepishly.

"Awww that's so cute, although you had me at 'Hey' when we first met." She shrugs.

* * *

**A crappy One-Shot about all of Zander's pick up lines for Stevie. This really sucks, planned out better in my head, oh well.**


End file.
